Red, Means You're Mine
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Otoya borrowed nail polish from Syo and decided to try them on both himself and Tokiya.


**Title: **Red, Means You're Mine  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Uta no Prince-sama  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Uta no Prince-sama © BROCCOLI  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Probably OOC. _Shounen-ai_ and... y'know... grammar stuff, since I'm writing in my third language.  
><strong>AN: **Hi, there! It's the first time to write in this fandom! It will be OtoyaTokiya and probably fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay... one more finger and it's done," the redhead mumbled as he painted his right little finger's nail. He put the brush back to its bottle and then scanned his nails, "Whoaaa, It really <em>is<em> strange seeing my nails painted like Syo-_kun_'s," he said. He took his fingers closer to him and blew them, hoping that would dry them soon, "I wonder what Tokiya would think!" he added.

After he thought his nails were dry enough, he stood up and took the nail polish, putting it on his desk. "I think I should return it so Syo-_kun_ tomorrow," he said to himself with a smile on his face.

"_Tadaima_," said someone with low voice while the door clicked.

Otoya quickly turned to the familiar voice and a smiled widely across his face. "Tokiya! _Okaeri_!" Tokiya nodded slightly at the younger teen. Otoya walked closer to Tokiya and showed him his painted nails, "_Ne, ne, _Tokiya, whaddya think? Is it good?"

Tokiya raised his eyebrows, "What? You got them from Syo?"

Otoya nodded excitedly, "I asked about his nails this morning and he said that he just bought the red one, so I decided to borrow them and try it out!"

The taller teen let out a small 'oh' and walked to his desk, putting his bag on the desk. Otoya―who was ignored―approached Tokiya again and showed his fingers once more. "So, so, whaddya think? Did it suit me?" Tokiya sat on his bed, cheeks flushed a little, "Well, yeah. It does suit you." Otoya's smile brightened. He ran back to his bed and rolled around while burying his face against the pillow.

Tokiya narrowed his eyebrows, confused with his partner's action, "Wh-what are you doing?"

The redhead stopped his action and turned to Tokiya. He grinned "Uh... rolling?"

Tokiya sighed and pressed his forehead, "I mean... why were you rolling like that?"

Otoya sat up on his bed and answered, "_Etto..._ You're just so cute when your face flushed like that! And it's rare to get your compliment, too!" he rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Tokiya blushed even more, he turned away to hide his face. But, Otoya already noticed the change of colour in the partner's face before he hid it.

"Aw... you're so cute, Tokiya!" the shorter teen added (and that made the blush in Tokiya's face deeper.)

"Sh-shut up!" Tokiya lay down on his bed and rolled around to face the wall. He covered his ears with his hands, refusing to listen to Otoya's teases again.

Suddenly, he heard the bed creaked and flinched. He turned around again―just to see that Otoya's leaning his head on Tokiya's bed, of course with a smile that never left his face. "Wh-what now? Tokiya asked. Otoya grinned, "Just thought of something awesome!"

Tokiya raised his eyebrow, "huh?"

The redhead stood up and pulled Tokiya's arms, "C'mere!" Tokiya got up from his bed and followed Otoya to his part of room. He put Tokiya to sit on his bed and leaned against the wall. Otoya took the nail polish the put on the desk before and went to sit beside Tokiya.

"... Let me guess... You're going to apply them on me, too?" Tokiya asked. Otoya grinned and nodded excitedly.

"No."

"Eh?" Otoya tilted his head. "W-why?"

"I said: no." Tokiya stated.

Otoya pouted, "But, but, but, it will look good on you! Come on~ Tokiya, Tokiya~"

Tokiya crossed his arms and looked away. "Tokiya~ Toki-_kun_~ Tokiya-_chan_~ Tokiya~ Toki-_chan_~" Otoya whined. Tokiya gritted his teeth, '_There will be no stopping for his whines_.' He exhaled, "Otoya, I won't wear that. First―I just never paint my nails before, and I have no interest in painting them. Second―" Tokiya stopped for a while. He glanced at the nail polish in Otoya's hand, "―it's red. The colour's _too_ striking. I can't even imagine myself walking around with those striking nails," he explained.

"But―Tokiya~ the point of painting them _is_ that it's _red_!" Otoya exclaimed.

'_Because it's... red?_' Tokiya thought to himself. "Why is that?"

Otoya grinned sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "We-well, since I painted mine red, too. If you paint yours red, then we would match, right? And that would make 'em know that you're mine!" Tokiya startled and quickly covered Otoya's mouth, "Shh! You know we have that _absolute rule_ in the academy!"

Otoya clasped his hands together, "A-aah, you're right. _Gomen ne_, Tokiya..."

The older teen sighed, "Just... don't do it again, okay?" Otoya nodded. "So―it's settled, then? My nails won't be painted―"

"―no!" Otoya cut his words. "Uh... we can say that we match because we're roommates―because we're friends! Ho-how 'bout it?" Otoya waited for Tokiya's answer. He looked at Tokiya with his puppy eyes, he knew that Tokiya wouldn't be able to refuse.

Tokiya clicked his tongue, he hold his breath for a second before exhaling, "Okay, okay, I'll paint my nails!" he gave up. He snatched the nail polish away from Otoya and opened the cap, starting with his left hand's little finger. He tried to paint it, but it seemed so messy. He took a peek at Otoya's nails, '_They seemed to be much neater_.'

"_Ne, _Tokiya~ Let me help you! It looks like you've got no talent in this!" he laughed. Tokiya blushed again and gave him back the red nail polish, "here," he mumbled.

Otoya drew his knee closer and put Tokiya's hand on his knee. He scraped some of the excess nail polish off the side of the bottle, and then he applied it on Tokiya's nails. That repeated until all ten nails were applied. Otoya nodded to himself, "This also looks good on you!"

"Y-yeah... thanks..."

Otoya closed the cap and put it away. He helped Tokiya blew his fingernails. "He-hey... I don't think blowing it would be necessary, Otoya."

"Eh?" Otoya lifted his head, "Why not, Tokiya? If it's not dry enough, then it would be ruined!" he said. Tokiya's cheeks were flushed red, he looked away, _'Damn it, Otoya's face is too close,_' he said inside his mind. "Tokiya?" Otoya called out.

"_Ne_, Tokiya~" Otoya called out again, but Tokiya still faced away, his face were still hot. "W-what?"

"C'mon~ look over here~ help me blow them, It's already so late at night," Otoya said. Tokiya realised something and quickly crawled away to the edge of the bed and stood up, "Ah, so-sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep."

Otoya quickly pulled Tokiya's arm, preventing him from walking away, "Ah, it's not like that! What I meant before was, well... I think you must've been tired of your part-time job, so I guess you'd need rest."

Tokiya smiled a little, "Thanks."

The older teen turned away and carefully opened his wardrobe; he took out a cloth and threw it to the bed. When he was about to change, he realised that he's wearing a shirt, with buttons. And his nails hadn't dried enough to unbutton his shirt by himself yet.

"Ah, I'll help!" Otoya suddenly volunteered.

Tokiya widened his eyes, "E-eh!"

The redhead just ignored Tokiya's 'eh' and helped Tokiya with his buttons. Tokiya blushed in embarrassment, he could feel Otoya's hands brushed against his skin, tickled him a little. Otoya also helped with the sleeves and successfully undressing Tokiya without affectiong his nails. Otoya helped Tokiya wearing his t-shirt, too.

When Tokiya realised he also needed to change his trousers, too, Otoya volunteered again, "I'll hel―" "WHAT―NO!" Tokiya quickly refused. He waved his hands in front of him, "I-I think I'll just wait until the nails dry to change it."

Otoya tilted his head, "Eh? But I don't mind helping you―"

"No. This time―really, Otoya, _no_."

Otoya looked disappointed but then just agreed, "Okay, then..." he turned away to his side of room. But then snapped up, remembered of something, "Ah, I forgot something!" he turned to face Tokiya again. Otoya put both of his hands on Tokiya's cheeks and kissed him. He closed his eyes. Tokiya, too―although his face was so heated up.

When Otoya parted the kiss, he grinned, "I'm going to sleep first, good night!"

"G-good night..." Tokiya replied.

Otoya turned to his bed and collapsed on it, he turned off the lamp. Tokiya could hear Otoya's yawn, he smiled a little. Tokiya sighed and scanned his nails again, he blew it for a while and tried to touch it, '_It seems that it's dry enough already_.' He decided to change his trousers and turned off his lamp, too, ready to sleep.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"_Ne_, Tokiya," suddenly Otoya talked again, "You're so cute just now when I kissed you," he continued. Tokiya didn't answer and just covered himself more with the blanket, hiding the blush although he knew that Otoya wouldn't see that blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woah, it's been a while since I wrote fluff, and I really miss the feeling! I've been writing nothing but angst lately. So, sorry if it's really bad, I kinda forgot the feeling of writing fluff. It's also been a while since I wrote FFics about _human,_ I've been writing a lot in Hetalia and Vocaloid, so, using words like 'the older teen' and stuff became weird to me, LOL. | *_sighs_* Actually, this turned out worse than I thought it would be. Disappointed, yes, but whatever, hope it would get better later on!


End file.
